Finding Emmett
by Lyricsoftherain9393
Summary: Max Ride thinks she's got it all under control when she separates from the flock to protect them all, but who will be there to protect her? (Emmett and Max) Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

*This is a Maximum ride and Twilight crossover all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson. Thank You!

 **Chapter 1**

Running, it was what I had always done my whole life. But now I had to fly I mean it is faster. Stupid erasers how did they even find me? The flock and I had even split up to better protect ourselves. I couldn't even go through one phone conversation without having to throw away the telephone immediately after the call. If it keeps us safe though I'm all for it, family is worth risking and losing everything for. Though gotta admit not feeling too safe right now with three erasers hot on my tail-er wings I guess. Ouch! What the- One of these god damn erasers had just slashed the freaking heck out my leg. Man this time their freaky mutated claws actually hurt, and I had the blood to prove it. Ok time to kick ass. I stopped abruptly and kick smashed that jagged toothed monster right out of the air. Great just two more butts to kick and I've got myself a free evening. Alright let's just kill two birds with one stone. I pulled a fast U turn and watched as both of those dummies smacked right into a tree full of splinters, and I can't lie about the grin that instantly appeared on my face. Man it felt good to win.

As I had headed down into the forest floor I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. That's weird, I looked down and saw some sort of needle embedded in my flesh. My vision got a little blurry and I came a to a horrific conclusion, there were more than just three erasers and one of them had just shot me with a tranquilizer. They've got to try harder than that though because one of those tiny needles wouldn't stop me from becoming bird bait back at the school. Despite my legs feeling like jello I stoop up and swung my arm as hard as I could into the rock hard chest of a... Boy? An extremely attractive one might I add. Ok wait that was the medicine talking. This wasn't an eraser or else there would be disturbing body hair, pointed ears, and fangs. My eyesight became foggy yet again and I felt myself stumbling as I tried to walk away from the boy I had just sucker punched right in the ribs. He looked confused and possibly angry. Then they attacked. My body jump started itself and I began swinging punches at every eraser flying at me. The boy looked taken aback and then began to fight as well. I wasn't sure why he did but I appreciated of the help. He was massive, and not just compared to me since I was small in general. Probably 6'4 and shaped like the hulk there was no way he weighed less than 200 pounds. Yup 200 pounds of pure muscle. Wait am I drooling? Agh I need to focus, I turned around just in time to be picked up and thrown into a tree, that's gonna leave a mark. Apparently that made the muscled boy angry, mildly putting it and he proceeded to smash the eraser into a large rock, creating a bloody mess, literally. Nice to know I was now alone with just me and this guy. I got up causing an immediate headache with all the blood rushing to my head. He began taking larger than normal steps towards me and I slowly gulped down probably a gallon of anxiety. I felt like red riding hood and he was the bid bad wolf. I get that he saved me from some trouble, but from the hungry look in his eye it seemed like he just saved me to have me for a meal for himself. Everything was telling me to move, run, even scream but I couldn't I was frozen like one of those dumb girls in the cliche horror movies. It must be that dang tranquilizer finally taking its toll. My feet flew out from under me and my head came an inch from hitting the leaf covered ground but then it was being lifted along with my entire body and my last memory was his stone grey eyes. Well maybe more like stone grey with a little bit of green. Anyways what I'm trying to say is everything went black. Geez didn't know my life was such a cliche. Sigh.

First fanfiction, I apologize for it being short I will try and make it longer next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

*All rights To Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson

I am So So SOOOOOOO SORRY for everyone who has read my very short first chapter and reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I am so bad at navigating this site, and am even worse at updating this story. I really want to make a promise saying I will update weekly, but I would be lying. Though I can promise you that I will really really try to at least finish this story and not just abandon it. I'm on winter break now so I will be updating a BUNCH more. Ok lets get back to this story! Thank you :) (Oh also so Emmett will obviously still have his humorous traits, but there's a lot of drama too, so at times he may have to be serious or whatever haha, and with Max I am changing a few of her physical traits but her personality is pretty much the same as in the books)

"Why can't I see her?" I hear in a squealing voice.

"I don't want you to scare her and make her thing we're a family of crazy people"

"Emmett you know I wouldn't do that, I just want to see what she looks like, and like have a short conversation with her"

"Alice when you say short conversation that means at minimum an hour."

"Emmett! Pleaseeeee!"

"Bye Alice" That was the lovely conversation I got to wake up to in this very uncomfortable... Dentist chair? Okay what the hell, why am I in a dentist chair. There are no windows, only a door. So that means one exit, one way out. Wait, last thing I remember Mr. tall, dark, and handsome was carrying me. Ugh my everything hurts, I guess being thrown against tress will do some damage, but I've had worse. Okay good thing is I'm not dead, but I don't know where I am and if I am in danger. What if he knows about the flock! What if he took me here to lure the flock to danger? What if he's another scientist about to experiment on me? Holy shit I need to leave. I try to push myself out of the freaky dentist chair but- "No no no no no. Seriously?" My wrist is strapped down by one of those plastic loop things. And great I'm freaky strong, but apparently not now because that tranquilizer still hasn't worn off. Okay you're smart Max, you've been in worse situations. Haha a lot worse situations. My eyes gaze over a thumbtack on a billboard just to the left of my shoulder, too bad its my freaking left hand that's tied down! Okay Max, stretch your arm out. The tips of my right hand fingers just barely brush over the tip of the thumbtack I lurch myself forward and when I fall back the force pulls out the thumbtack. Got it! I'm amazing. I start jabbing holes in the plastic tie so I can make it weak enough to rip it off my wrist. I make two holes when I hear footsteps. Shit shit shit shit shit. I am able to get out the chair but my left hand is still tied down. At least I'm standing so I can attack with my legs but my left hand is going to be no help. So here I am with a thumbtack as my only defense. The door knob turns. (Cliche horror movie much?) That same guy from the fight walks in with, concerned eyes? It's just an act to get to the flock, I tell myself. I adjust my stance. My eyes harden, and I raise my right hand holding the thumbtack. He grins, it looks like he's trying not to laugh. Why the hell would he laugh at a time like this it's not funny. "Who are you?" I bluntly say. He takes a step forward, and I try to move back but I'm almost against the wall anyways. I appear to have "worried" him. "I promise I wont hurt you, you're safe here" Wow, this guy is a good liar

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you're safe, and no one has tried to hurt you" Yet, I muttered.

"No, no one in this house will hurt you, I swear." Okay how did he even hear me say that, I'm a good whisperer.

"So you say I'm safe but why the hell is my freaking hand tied down to a freaking dentist chair?" He lightly chuckles.

"My dad's a doctor, it's not a dentist chair. His office got an extra shipment of this chair so he's temporarily storing it here." Okay that rules out psychopath dentist, but there's a possibility of psychopath doctor.

"Speaking of, where exactly is here?"

"A very very small town called Forks" Forks? okay so I'm living in a town named after a utensil people use to eat ramen soup.

"Okay... well I think I should be going, it was nice meeting you and all but I've gotta be somewhere else, that's not here. So if you could just undo my wrist I'll be on my way"

"Well you're still injured, I really think you should stay"

"I've been hurt before, and I can take care of myself"

"Yeah but, erm, your um, your wing got pretty messed up, and I don't think you can reach back to the damaged spot. My mind stopped, I stopped, I had completely forgotten abut the possibility that he might have seen my wings. Just keep it casual.

"Um i- it- it's probably nothing a little bit of rest and chicken noodle soup can't fix up."

"I think it'll take more than that" There was a painfully awkward silence as I saw him trying to figure out what to say. Meanwhile I stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"How did you um get your, um, you know your wings?" No don't start asking questions, that's just weird. Change the subject Max

"I appreciate your concern but my hand's about to fall off, would you mind?"

"Oh! right, um but can you please promise me that you won't run? I just want to talk, that's all"

"Sure no problem buddy." The feeling of freedom waves over me as he oh so easily yanks off the plastic tie.

"Thank you I say through gritted teeth and a forced smile"

"Of course, now lets just sit down an-" I bolted for the door. I got to just about the first step of the staircase when two big arms wrapped around my torso and yanked me back. I suck in a deep breath, youch that hurt. One of my ribs may or may not be broken from the attack last night, and now they hurt even more. My pained expression made his eyes fill with worry. Not doing a good job of hiding your emotions Max. And damn I was almost out of this creepy perfect house. Not kidding every decor item had a modern touch and I don't think there was a speck of dust to be seen. He had me pinned against a wall now by my shoulders, way too easily. I was kicking and thrashing but he wouldn't budge. I lift up my leg and hit him square in the chest. He didn't even stumble back, not even a little bit. Okay he may be big, but I'm strong there's no way that didn't hurt him. My shocked expression seemed to amuse him, but not when I winced as my breathing made my ribs hurt.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I just glared, I'm giving him the silent treatment until he lets me go

"Please stop fighting I honestly just want to talk and help you heal up" I relax slightly, but my blue-grey eyes harden. He very cautiously lets go of my shoulders, but still blocks my path of escaping.

"Follow me" I give him a questioning stare, but he proceeds down the stairs. Hey closer to the front door I bet. I start to follow him, but my eyes scan for exits for me to escape out of later. I'm not giving up, just simply waiting for an opportunity of escaping presents itself.


	3. Chapter 3

***All rights to James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer*/strong/p**

 **Heyo so here comes chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed. I am completely open to criticism and appreciate any ideas you guys might want in the story. Anyways enjoy! :)**

I followed Emmett's large strides into a room with high ceilings, big windows, and tasteful furniture. He took a seat in a sleek, black,steel, and leather chair and motioned for me to sit on a spotless suede white couch beside him. I hesitantly sat down and subtly eyed the front door I had passed by on my walk over to what I imagine to be the living room. My red Converse popped in comparison to this room of neutral colors. He kept eyeing me, probably testing if I would run or not. I bet I could outrun him he'd probably end up tripping over his own gigantic feet. Being around him made me feel like an ant. He broke the silence by saying "Are you hungry?" Actually I was starving. Man I could go for some fried chicken and waffles, and then maybe some pancakes on the side with like a plate of eggs and hash browns, and to be healthy have like a fruit salad. But I had LOTS of questions, so my hunger could wait. I had come to the conclusion that he wasn't a crazy mad scientist, but that doesn't all of a sudden turn him into some knight in shining armor. Knights don't tie up people who they just saved. I ignored his question and went straight to the interrogating. "If you claim you don't want me to be hurt then why would you tie me up and stop me from escaping?" His brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation to his completely unreasonable actions."I only stopped you from escaping because I wanted to keep you safe, you weren't thinking right with that weird medicine still in you, and you probably aren't thinking all too clearly right now either. That's why I'm not letting you leave until you can think straight and the medicine is completely worn off. I was just trying to protect you, and as for the tying up part I honestly did it for safety precautions. You were an unknown to me and I didn't know what you were capable of. Though now that I've gotten a taste of your abilities, I feel fine leaving you untied." He said the last part with a laugh, this of course enraged me. There was practically steam shooting out of my head. I swiftly stood up and ripped him a new one. "What the hell does that mean? You think I can't fight? Believe me you psycho I could beat your ass easily. He stood up crossing his arms, literally towering over me with a humorous glint in his eyes. "You really think so? Because earlier your little escape fight didn't seem like much of a fight, more like a flailing little bug." He mimicked me by making high pitched sounds, and waving his hands around. By this point I was ready to break both of his legs and arms all at the same time. I didn't know what to do so I just angrily groaned and curled my fists walking away from him. I hated the fact that I couldn't do a single bit of damage to him, it felt powerless. What the heck makes him so untouchable where even my bone cracking punches don't even phase his bear like stature."Where ya goin hot shot?" He called after me all the while annoyingly giggling. I was pissed off so I turned around ran straight at him and tried to tackle him. It ended up with him on the floor, not because of my attack, but because he seemed to be dying of laughter. God I hope he laughs himself to death, would only serve him right. I rolled my eyes and this time walked away with no intentions of turning around to waste my strength on him again. By now my ribs were really hurting. I had kind of pushed myself too far. I walked back to the path of the staircase, the only other familiar place in this house to me. I decided to explore as I let my pain subside. There was an open hallway to my right and one to my left but the the one on the left was the living room, and there was no way I was going back there, so I proceeded right. I found myself in an absolutely stunning kitchen with granite counter tops, white cabinets, and beautiful glossy hardwood floors. I smiled because where there's a kitchen, there is food. I was wondering why the laughing maniac hadn't come to check up on me but shrugged it off because my stomach was about to eat itself. He probably had laughed himself into oblivion. If I was going to leave this glorious house, I would not leave without its glorious food. I rummaged through the pantry, grabbed a large plastic bag and started shoveling all sorts of food items in. Macaroni and Cheese, Chicken noodle soup, lucky charms cereal, the whole shebang. I saw a bag of giant of giant marshmallows on the top shelf. My eyes widened and I stretched my arm as far as it would go, I even jumped but I wasn't even close to getting those precious gooey balls of heaven. I looked around furrowing my brow and saw a chair close to me. I dragged it over to the pantry stepped up and wa la now I was set to go. As I put the chair back into place a pair of black dress shoes came into my vision. I looked up and my stare met a pair of southern blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair with little tufts of curls on the ends. "Well hello there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He wittily responded.

"No, because your friend Emmett McGiggles back there won't let me leave, so since I'm being forced to stay here I believe **you** should be the one to introduce **yourself."** I finished the last part with a smirk. He laughed softly and called out the Emmett's name.

"Emmett I believe you owe me an explanation as to why this girl is raiding our kitchen" He said making eye contact with the last few words. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Look I don't mean any trouble to you in fact I would like nothing more than to leave your house! So actually if you could just point me to the nearest road I'll be on my way"

"I don't think so" I felt an arm grab mine and make me put down my bag of well deserved food. I shrugged Emmett off and gave an exasperated sigh. "

"Why are you making me stay?"

Once again his once playful annoying giggly face turned to concern. "Because you're denying that you're hurt and whatever that was in the woods you obviously can't fight them off alone"

"Oh please you're treating me as if I'm some little girl who can't take care of herself, once this medicine wears off you're going to wish you'd let me go" I may or may not have just made exaggerated a teensy tiny bit, but he doesn't know that. Honestly I think the medicine has worn off, but none of my punches are doing any harm, that's really not good. It's alright Max just pretend to know what you're talking about. Emmett raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I think the only thing I'll "wish" is that I kept you tied down.

"Ugh! How annoying can you be? I've never met someone so pesky immature and stubborn in my life!"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror" Emmett (very bravely, considering my crazed state at the moment) said.

"Alright that's it buddy! Let me go now or I'll-"

"You'll what? Tackle me? Punch me? Oh that's right you already tried, and failed might I add." The way he just laughed made me fume. I sucker punched him right in his chest and I actually knocked some wind out of him!

"Hm, guess the tranquilizer wore off" I said, proud of my punches power. He looked surprised but unfortunately not hurt, not even a little.

"Ok everyone should just calm down, Emmett you know you're making her mad you need to stop, and you whatever your name is need to calm down so someone canjust hint me in as to whats happening?

The southern man who'd been quietly observing Emmett's and I's quarrel cleared the air.

"Sorry Jasper, got a little carried away there with ms temper. Ok here's what happened I was just minding my own business in the woods when this girl came crashing down from the freaking sky followed by these crazy wolf like things, and no not werewolves. She obviously couldn't handle herself so I basically saved her life and made all the wolfie's go crying back to their mommies. I took her home because she got freaking thrown against a tree and was injected with like this drowsy medicine that made her unconscious. So now she refuses to admit she's hurt and that's why I won't let her leave."

"Woah woah woah woah woah, don't play hero now. First of all I beat of most of the erasers and second of all I was not thrown against a tree I was barely even tossed I just got a little bump on my head and a few scratches like I said I'm fine."

"If a few scratches means broken ribs, and a bump on your head means a concussion, then yeah you're right but you're not fine."

"Emmett I understand your concern for this girl, and although I do not believe she is fine it is not up to you to decide whether you can force her to stay here. That's actually illegal."

"HAH! Thank you Jasper" I scoffed at Emmett and started walking out when Jasper grabbed my wrist.

"However I have committed many crimes, and I believe trying to keep someone safe would be the least of my offenses, so sorry miss uh?" He waited as if I was going to tell him my name. I just glared but he continued on.

"You're going to be in the Cullen house for a little bit"


End file.
